


Preparing for Unavoidable Meetings

by dearzoemurphy



Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [15]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mid-season 5, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:55:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: 100 ways to say 'I love you' #84: the key is under the matJeff and Britta hang out in his office before a dreaded department meeting. Set mid-season 5.
Relationships: Britta Perry/Jeff Winger
Series: 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257944
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Preparing for Unavoidable Meetings

“You’re not going to be staying late again, are you?” Britta asked, almost pouting.

“We have a department meeting tonight, so yes. I have to stay late again,” Jeff said with a deep sigh. He grabbed the bottle of scotch on his desk and turned over the glass next to it, uncorking the bottle and pouring out a generous amount.

Britta narrowed her eyes as she watched Jeff pick up the now precariously full glass and casually swirl around the liquid within.

“What?” he said, noticing her icy stare.

“Are you not going to offer me any?” she asked, crossing her arms and sounding genuinely offended.

“You don’t drink scotch.”

Britta shrugged. “I know. But a good host should offer their guests any drinks that they pour for themselves.”

“Am I your host right now?”

“I don’t know, aren’t we in your office?”

“Technically, it’s me _and_ Hickey’s office…” Jeff said, looking sadly around the dark, beige room.

“So you admit that we are currently in a place that is yours and that I am an outsider that has been welcomed in, otherwise known as a guest, correct?” Britta asked smugly.

Jeff sighed. “Okay, sure, whatever. May I interest her majesty in some of my finest, cheapest scotch?” he asked, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“No, her majesty is not interested in your foul and honestly quite repulsive liquid,” she replied, giving him a wry smile, “thanks for offering, though.”

Jeff rolled his eyes, leaning back in his desk chair and casually sipping his drink. “Hickey’s giving some kind of presentation tonight.”

“Are you saying that you’re going to need to drink as much of that as humanly possible?” Britta asked, gesturing to his bottle of foul and repulsive liquid.

He nodded. “Uh huh. His tangents and poorly constructed one hundred page PowerPoints are the stuff of legend,” Jeff said, bringing the glass closer to his face in order to inspect its contents before taking a large swig.

“Great. Sounds like I’m going to be waiting even longer than usual,” Britta said with a frustrated sigh, sinking further into her chair.

“You know that you don’t have to wait here until the meeting’s over, right? You can pick up some food and go back to my apartment without me,” Jeff suggested.

Britta sighed and pulled her legs close to her chest, effectively tucking herself into a ball. “I know, but since we carpooled this morning, I’d have to take an Uber or something. And I’m a single woman, Jeff, I can’t just get into an Uber alone at night!” she exclaimed.

“You could take my car. I could get an Uber home after the meeting.”

“How would I get into your apartment?”

“I like to think that I could give you my key and trust you to let me in when I got there.”

“But can you?” Britta asked, smirking mischievously.

Jeff gave her a wry smile in return. “You’re right, I can’t. Good thing I keep a key under the mat,” he said.

Britta rolled her eyes and gave an overdramatic sigh. “I’ll just wait here until your meeting’s over, okay? I feel weird whenever I’m in your apartment alone,” she said.

“And why is that?”

“I don’t know. It’s just weird being by myself in a place that’s nothing like my own.”

“I guess I would feel weird about being in your apartment and having your cats crawling all over me if you weren’t there,” Jeff conceded, taking the last swig from his glass and setting it back down on his desk.

“Exactly. That’s how I feel about your protein powder and the face cream that you finally took out of your toiletry safe,” Britta said.

Jeff smirked, checking his watch and getting up out of his chair. “So you’ll just hang out in here until I’m done again?”

“Yup. I think I have a psych paper or something to write, anyway,” Britta said with a sigh.

“When’s the last time you actually did any homework?” Jeff asked, trying too hard to sound sincere.

Britta reached out to swat at him as he collected his laptop and walked around his desk, passing by her on his way towards the door.

“I do my homework, Jeff! Some of it, at least. Just enough to get a C. In most classes,” she mumbled.

Jeff smiled. “That’s what I thought,” he said, leaning down to plant a kiss on the top of her head, “I’ll see you in less than an hour, hopefully.”

“My hopes aren’t high,” Britta remarked glibly.

He stopped in the doorway to turn and look at her. “Neither are mine. I’ll text you a play-by-play of the presentation,” he said, giving the doorframe a firm knock before turning back around to make his way down the hall.

“I’ll be on the edge of my seat,” Britta called after him, leaning back in her chair so that she could watch Jeff walk away.

He looked back and gave her a thumbs up before rounding the corner, disappearing from her line of sight. Britta shook her head and pulled her phone out of her back pocket, starting to lazily scroll through her notifications. It was only a moment before it chimed, a text from Jeff appearing at the top of her screen.

 _“I haven’t gotten to the room yet. Do you think it’s too late to tell the department head that I’m sick?”_ it read. A few seconds later, another reading _“Shit. Hickey just saw me,”_ came in, causing Britta to laugh.

 _“best of luck! may b we can have some fun tonight to make you forget all about this ;)”_ she sent back. If there was one thing that Jeff had taught her over the years, it was the art of flirty texts.

 _“You know that knowing what’s waiting for me on the other side just makes these meetings go by even slower, right?”_ Jeff replied.

Britta smirked down at her phone, quickly typing out a response.

_“oh, I know >:)”_

**Author's Note:**

> as always, please leave any thoughts/opinions/etc. down below!
> 
> this is the second of about five ways to say I love you prompts from tumblr, the rest will hopefully be up by the end of the month! I hope you all are doing well and have a good morning/afternoon/night!! <3


End file.
